This invention relates generally to pulleys or sheaves and more particularly concerns a pulley for accommodating a multitude of drive belts which can be constructed at low cost.
In today's market, the cost of even small components plays a major factor in determining the competitive pricing of home appliances and like finished products. Thus, the manufacture of multi-belt-accepting pulleys at minimal completed cost is commercially important. Performance of such pulleys and finished products can be improved in some instances by providing a relatively light weight pulley having a low moment of inertia. It is, of course, well known that commercial desirability of a finished product is improved when the service life of a component is of extended length.
Light weight, low cost pulleys have been assembled with success from a number of parts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,919, 3,094,881 and 3,722,310. These pulleys have, however, been adapted for use with but one or two drive belts.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a low cost, light weight multi-groove pulley which can be expected to provide a relatively long service life.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a pulley which can be easily assembled from component parts which are, in turn, manufactured with relative ease and little expense.
Yet another object is to provide such a pulley in which the manufacturing and fabrication steps are of minimal cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.